Polos opuestos
by clauX
Summary: Ella, una niña inocente que hizo un viaje con la intención de aprender de la vida. Él, un chico rebelde dispuesto a enseñársela. Pero no de la forma que ella esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer. Luego sentí como mí mejor amiga que estaba acostada junto a mí se desperezaba. La imité mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Y… ¿qué te pareció? – me preguntó Tomoyo mirándome con atención intentando descifrar mi rostro. La película "El ilusionista" acaba de terminar.

¡Fue tan lindo! – exclamé – la historia era tan romántica… por un momento en verdad creí que… - terminé la frase con un suspiro.

Sabía que te iba a gustar por eso te dije que la viéramos.

Que lindo debe ser amar tanto a una persona.

Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en Hong Kong – se burló de mi como lo hacía siempre.

Ya consíguete una vida o mejor un novio y así me dejas de molestar – me burlé de vuelta – ya sabes que no viajo con ese propósito.

Si claro… - rodó los ojos y me hizo cosquillas en la cintura.

Nos reímos un buen rato. Síp, esa era mi mejor amiga, la que buscaba cualquier escusa para molestarme con algún chico, pero siempre conseguía hacerme reír, tal como lo hacíamos ahora. Estaba segura que la iba a extrañar mucho, pero ya estaba todo listo y no había vuelta atrás, aunque no es como si me hubiera arrepentido.

Se preguntarán de qué estoy hablando. Pues bien, les haré un pequeño resumen. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años, vivo en Japón y me iré de intercambio a Hong Kong por 6 meses. ¿Asusta no? Irte sola a otro país, vivir en la casa de unos extraños que ni siquiera hablan tu mismo idioma. Talvez… Pero yo lo veo más emocionante que aterrador, estoy segura de que será toda una aventura.

¿Qué hora es Tomy? – pregunté buscando algún reloj alrededor de su habitación.

Casi las 6 y media – me contestó – ¿a qué hora viene tu papá por ti?

Ya debe estar por llegar – me levanté para ponerme mis zapatos y estar lista cuando mi papá llegara, nunca le ha gustado mucho esperar, en especial cuando pasa por mi después del trabajo y viene cansado – ¿vienes a mi casa conmigo? Quédate a dormir, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo antes de irme.

Claro amiga, ¡me muero por ir a tu casa! – me dijo emocionada, más de lo normal.

¿Ocurre algo? – sospeché.

No nada – respondió con indiferencia mientras metía su pijama en un bolso.

5 minutos más tarde íbamos ambas en el auto de mi papá siendo interrogadas por las típicas preguntas. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Había alguien más? ¿Se entretuvieron? ¿De qué se trataba la película? Etc.

Cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa noté que había varios autos estacionados afuera.

Al parecer algún vecino está dando una fiesta o algo parecido – comenté, a lo cual mi padre rodó los ojos y Tomoyo soltó una risita. ¿Qué diablos les sucedía?

Cuando entré lo entendí.

Lo primero que vi era un enorme globo de helio que decía "Te extrañaremos" y detrás de el estaba toda mi familia y amigos sonriéndome con regalos en las manos.

Okay, debí habérmelo imaginado, pero debo admitir que siempre he sido una persona bastante despistada que no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que choquen directamente con mi cara, y esta no fue la excepción.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras todas las personas que más quería en este mundo se me acercaban para abrazarme.

¡Ah no! – exclamó Nina una de mis amigas mientras me entregaba el paquete que tenía en las manos – ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar ahora, porque todo esto lo organizamos por ti y lo menos que puedes hacer es sonreír.

Me reí mientras me frotaba los ojos, Nina siempre había sido una persona directa. Abrí el regalo que me dio descubriendo un hermoso osito de peluche, ¿o era un ratón? Pero también tenía alas. Bueno, un hermoso sea lo que sea de peluche de color amarillo.

¡Que bonito! Muchas gracias Nina – le di otro abrazo – lo llamaré Kero.

¿Kero? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

Kero porque lo ¡KIERO!

Podría jurar que vi una gota detrás de su cabeza. Si lo sé, no soy una persona muy original, pero desde pequeña que le pongo nombres extraños pero fáciles a mis juguetes, principalmente para recordar como fue que les puse.

En fin, estuve toda la tarde compartiendo con todos los que estaban ahí, era pleno verano y el clima estaba de lo mas agradable, tanto que algunos de mis amigos e incluyéndome nos tiramos a la piscina que estaba en mi patio.

Luego cuando ya se había hecho de noche entramos todos y nos sentamos en la sala.

Me entregaron más regalos acompañados de algunas palabras que provocaron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez, ahora sin que nadie me digiera que no llorara, ya que no era la única.

La última en entregarme el regalo fue Tomoyo. Me dio una foto agrandada donde salíamos todo el grupo de amigas, y cada una había escrito algo por detrás. Nos la habíamos sacado en nuestro viaje de estudio el mes pasado.

¡Por dios! Iba a extrañar tanto todo esto, siempre lo tuve en cuenta pero no me había imaginado cuanto.

Pero ánimo Sakura, me dije a mi misma, es hora de crecer. Después de todo para eso haces este viaje ¿no?

--

Al mirar por la ventanilla del avión podía ver como las luces de la ciudad se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Los ojos me ardían ya que al despedirme de todos por última vez antes de embarcar había hecho que rompiera en llanto de nuevo. Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto me gustaba mi vida, y cuanto quería a todos los que estaban involucrados en ella. Pero fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi viaje ya había comenzado y que esa había sido mi primera lección. Y estaba decidida de que aprendería de todas las otras que me llegaran.

Hong Kong prepárate, porque Sakura Kinomoto va en camino.

**Continuará...**

Notas de autora: Hola! este es mi primer fic. Hace tiempo que queria escribir uno pero no me había hecho el tiempo. Se que el prólogo es cortito pero es sólo para empezar.  
Diganme que opinan ok? acepto las criticas.  
Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida**

Era increíble la cantidad de emociones diferentes que se pueden sentir en tan pocas horas. Ahora toda la pena que había sentido cuando recién me había subido al avión se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazada por ansias. De esas que te dan cosquillas en el estómago al estar expectante de que es lo siguiente que pasará.

La cantidad de luces que había visto cuando despegué era considerablemente distinta al espectáculo que se me ofrecía ahora. El número de edificios, principalmente, que podía ver eran casi el triple de los que hay en Tomoeda. Bueno, creo que después de todo no se puede comparar un pequeño pueblito de Japón con Hong Kong ¿verdad?

A pesar de que casi no había podido dormir en el avión, apenas si podía quedarme quieta en el asiento. La verdad era que no podía esperar a ponerme de pie y estirar un poco las piernas, nunca había sido una persona muy tranquila, y el pasar tantas horas sentada no ayudaba mucho.

--

Al salir después de haber cogido mis maletas, tuve que abrirme paso entre la multitud que esperaba por los otros pasajeros, para buscar a alguna persona que estuviera esperando por mi.

No fue difícil reconocer mi nombre escrito en una cartulina grande por sobre la gente. Me dirigí hacia ella encontrando una "familia" poco peculiar.

Con un semblante completamente serio se encontraba muy rectamente parada una señora delgada de tez muy pálida. Sus cabellos de un negro profundo caían perfectamente por su espalda en un moño bien arreglado. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de no mucha estatura con una enorme sonrisa. Sus cabellos a diferencia de la mujer estaban alborotados, eran de un color castaño que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos color ámbar. Finalmente mi mirada se fijó una chica que debía rondar mi edad. Sonreía disimuladamente. Era rubia y delgada, no era muy atractiva pero tampoco era fea, aunque creo que podría verse mucho mejor si no se vistiera con esos…

Ups! Creo que me desvíe del tema.

En fin cuando estuve a una distancia suficiente ellos también me reconocieron (entre las solicitudes que hay que llenar cuando se postula al intercambio hay que preparar un pequeño álbum de fotos que se envía posteriormente a la familia escogida).

- Bienvenida Sakura, mi nombre es Ieran - la primera en saludarme en un perfecto chino fue la mujer, que al mismo tiempo me dio un abrazo, aunque fue el abrazo mas frío que me han dado en toda mi vida. Bueno, al menos era un lindo gesto que no podía criticar.

El siguiente fue el hombre.

Hola pequeña, soy Hien, permiteme ayudarte con tus maletas – el abrazo que él me dio fue completamente lo opuesto, fue calido y dulce. En ese momento supe de inmediato que me llevaría muy bien con mi "padre" postizo.

Hola – me saludó finalmente la chica – mi nombre es Johanna, es un gusto por fin conocerte.

Verán. Yo sabía sobre Johanna algunos meses atrás cuando me habían indicado quienes eran la familia que me acogería en su casa. Sucede que esta familia ya había tenido a una chica de intercambio antes por un año, y ahora habían optado por tener dos al mismo tiempo pero por 6 meses.

Lo único que yo realmente sabía de Johanna era que venía de Alemania que había llegado hace un par de días y que compartiríamos cuarto. Lo sé, es poco considerando que voy a vivir con ella, pero la agencia es muy reservada al entregar los datos personales de los demás. Cosa de reglas o algo asi.

Nos dirigimos al auto mientras Hien bromeaba sobre el tamaño de mis maletas. Al parecer Johanna sólo había traído una pequeña, mientras yo dos grandes. Me lo tomé con humor, ya que sabía que lo hacía para romper el hielo, y además yo era una fanática de la moda, algo que se me había contagiado de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Mientras íbamos camino a lo que sería mi casa por 6 meses, Hien y Johanna me iban platicando, mientras que Ieran sólo los escuchaba con la vista al frente.

Esta vez me sentí como una tonta, pues sinceramente apenas si podía seguirles en lo que hablaban. Parecía que Johanna dominaba bastante bien el chino, pero yo apenas si podía hacerme entender. No se notaba mucho hasta que me preguntaban algo y yo no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando, por lo que mi aporte a la conversación fueron unos simples si, no, ¿perdón?, ¿Cómo dijo?, eh… etc. Lo sé, patético, pero después de todo otra de las razones de mi viaje era perfeccionar el idioma.

La siguiente imagen que se me presentó fue la de una hermosa casa rodeada de un precioso jardín que era iluminado por las luces de la calle pues era bien de madrugada y el sol aun no salía. No era enorme pero tampoco pequeña, un tono amarillo muy sutil, por lo que pude apreciar, agradable a la vista con ventanas de marcos blancos a través de los cuales se podía ver unas delicadas cortinas de encaje.

Me baje del auto mirando todo a mi alrededor, el césped muy bien cuidado, con un rincón dedicado especialmente a flores de distintos tipos cuyos nombre no puedo recordar (nunca he sido buena con la clasificación de plantas). Me llamó la atención que donde terminaba el patio se encontraba como una especie de pieza con vidrios polarizados. Hien siguió mi mirada y me comentó.

Ese es mi estudio – me sonrió – y también donde se encuentra la computadora, puedes echarle un vistazo si quieres.

Estaba a punto de asentir cuando Ieran me interrumpió.

Hien, creo que sería más conveniente que se acomodara primero y talvez descansara un poco. Ha tenido un viaje largo y lo mas probable es que este cansada, considerando especialmente la hora.

Tienes razón, hay suficiente tiempo para mostrarle todo, ahora llevemos tus cosas adentro querida.

Está bien – asentí.

La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que Ieran lo mencionó. Al entrar en la casa encendieron la luz y frente a mi se extendió un pasillo de murallas blancas con algunos cuadros colgados en ellas y puertas cada cierto espacio.

Avancé por el siguiendo a Johanna que se encontraba frente mi hasta llegar a la ultima puerta a la derecha antes de que acabara el pasillo y se abriera en una amplia sala. Cruce el franco de la puerta tras mi nueva "hermana" y pude observar una adorable habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, con una cama a cada lado con cubiertas de un tono rosa suave de diseño floral con cojines de encaje a juego y un respaldo de madrea con diseños tallados. Al lado de cada una había una mesita con una lámpara encima. La ventana se encontraba por sobre los respaldos con las cortinas que vi antes desde fuera.

Lo primero que se me vino ala cabeza fue – cuanto rosa, talvez demasiado para mi gusto – pero luego de detenerme a pensar por un momento me di cuenta que a pesar de estar decorado como para dos niñas pequeñas que juegan a ser princesas, aún así me gustaba, porque se notaba que Ieran y Hien habían puesto todo su empeño decorándola, y eso es algo admirable considerando que somos dos completas extrañas entrando en su casa.

Es muy linda – comenté.

Me alegra que te guste – dijo Hien – tu cama es la de la derecha.

Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa señor y señora Li.

No hay de que querida, al contrario, es un gusto tenerlas a ambas aquí.

Seguro querrás recostarte un rato, después de todo aun faltan varias horas para que amanezca o ¿preferirías comer algo primero? – me preguntó Ieran con su semblante serio pero sereno.

No tengo hambre gracias, pero creo que si me gustaría dormir un poco.

Bueno, estás en tu casa, puedes desempacar cuando gustes – agregó Hien mientras se retiraban, y dirigiéndose después a ambas dijo – que descansen.

Cuando me quedé sola en la habitación con Johanna me sentí bastante incómoda, no es como si simplemente por dormir en el mismo cuarto debemos convertirnos en amigas intimas.

Lamento que mi vuelo te haya impedido irte a la cama antes – le dije intentando formar conversación – aunque agradezco que hayas ido a recibirme al aeropuerto.

Um… no fue nada – fue su única respuesta antes de darme la espalda para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Okay eso no me lo esperaba, al parecer ella no era una persona muy conversadora, o talvez sólo estaba cansada y quería irse a la cama pronto. En fin, yo decidí hacer lo mismo, aunque muy cansada para buscar mi pijama en mis maletas simplemente me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta que traía encima y me acosté con ropa.

--

Desperté completamente desorientada, me senté en la cama notando que estaba sola en la habitación, analizando donde estaba y como había llegado ahí. Después de un par de segundos todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas se vinieron en un flash a mi mente. Miré mi reloj para saber que hora era, pero recordé aún tenía la hora de Japón, y la verdad no tenía muy claro cuantas horas de diferencia habían.

Opté por levantarme y comer algo, mi estómago estaba gruñendo de hambre. Además también moría por darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Al salir del cuarto, me quedé quieta por un momento ya que el cambió de luz me cegó. Las cortinas de mi nueva habitación habían permanecido cerradas mientras yo dormía, y la brusca luz de sol afectó mi visión por unos cuantos segundos.

Buenos días bella durmiente – la amistosa voz de Hien llegó a mis oídos mientras mis ojos recuperaban la visibilidad.

Hien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la sala que ahora podía observar con más claridad que la noche anterior, ¿o fue hace algunas horas? ¿Cuánto llevaría durmiendo?

Um… - me detuve un momento a pensar en cómo formular mi pregunta, esto de estar recién despertando no ayudaba con mi falta de vocabulario chino – ¿qué hora es?

La una y media de la tarde – me respondió, luego me dijo algo más que no logré entender.

¿Qué? – pregunté sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían ligeramente coloradas – perdón pero no entendí.

Que llevas durmiendo como diez horas – me repitió más lento.

Ups! Dije para mis adentros, pero desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido muy buena para dormir, de hecho siempre tenía que correr para no llegar tarde al instituto. Además el haber tenido un vuelo nocturno no ayudó mucho tampoco.

Avancé hacia la sala mirando alrededor. Tal como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora en la casa, era amplia y cuidadosamente decorada. Tenía un sillón azul grande con dos pequeños del mismo tapiz a cada lado. Una mesa de centro de madera con vidrio en la superficie y un florero en el centro. Un estante lleno de vasos y copas de lo que asumí era cristal. Un cuadro muy grande y muy lindo colgado en una de las murallas en el que se veía el paisaje de un bosque en el atardecer y un pequeño ciervo en una de las esquinas. También al fondo se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba una pequeña terraza. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que en cada esquina y también sentadas en algunas repisas se encontraban perfectamente peinadas y vestidas muchas muñecas de porcelana, todas muy hermosas.

Ieran tiene una gran afición por las muñecas – comentó Hien al notar mi curiosidad hacia las ellas.

Son muy bellas – dije.

Gracias – interrumpió Ieran entrando a la sala - ¿dormiste bien Sakura?

Si gracias – le respondí algo tensa, la verdad que la presencia de esa señora era bastante imponente.

¿Tienes hambre? – ya estamos prontos a almorzar.

Si, pero me gustaría darme un baño primero.

Claro, desempaca tu ropa que yo te traeré una toalla – y salió de la sala.

Hice lo que me dijo y luego me dirigí hacia donde me indicaron que estaba el baño.

¡Guau! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando entré. Al lado de la bañera había un gran jacuzzi. Que ganas me dieron de usarlo, pero me contuve porque no era lo más apropiado de mi parte.

Tomé una ducha rápida para que no tuvieran que esperarme mucho, no quería retrasar el almuerzo.

Cuando salí del baño Johanna estaba terminando de poner los platos en la mesa.

-Por favor toma asiento Sakura que estamos listos para almorzar – me dijo Hien cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta del comedor que estaba conectado con la sala.

- Está bien – respondí.

El almuerzo puedo resumirlo como una conversación entre dos. Hien y yo hablamos todo el rato, mientras que Johanna e Irean sólo aportaban algunos comentarios de vez en cuando. En cuanto a la comida debo decir que me gustó bastante aunque creo que aun así extrañare los platos que hacía mi padre.

Pero en fin, todo es parte de la experiencia.

--

Después de almorzar me dedique a desempacar mis maletas. No me tardé tanto como esperaba, pues venían las dos con toda la ropa bien ordenada y organizada. Todo gracias a que mi padre me había ayudado. Yo sola jamás lo hubiera dejado tan bien.

Ahora que lo pienso debería haber llamado a casa apenas había llegado para avisarles que todo está bien. Pero se me había olvidado por completo.

Saqué mi celular que ya había sido programado para hacer llamadas a larga distancia sin ningún problema. No esperé mucho tiempo hasta que me contestaron del otro lado.

¿Diga? – la inconfundible voz de mi hermano.

¡Touya! – exclamé.

Monstruo ya era hora de que diera señales de vida los tenías a todos preocupados – me regañó.

Ay no me fastidies ahora, es que se me olvidó, llegué muy cansada y directo a la cama.

Pobre de la familia que tuvo que recibir a un monstruo perezoso como tu.

Que malo eres conmigo.

¿Quién es hijo? – pude escuchar la voz de mi papá por detrás de la voz de mi hermano.

Sakura – le respondió.

¡Hija! – exclamó mi papá esta vez directamente en mi oído, al parecer Touya le pasó el teléfono.

¡Papá cómo estás! – le pregunté.

Ya te hecho mucho de menos querida, pero estoy bien ¿y tu?

Bien. Los Li son muy agradables.

Me alegro mucho por ti.

¿Has sabido algo de Tomy?

Ha llamado unas cuantas veces hoy preguntando por ti, así creo que le devolveré el llamado para contarle que llamaste.

Está bien papá, dile que la ya extraño y que la llamaré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno pero se responsable con el teléfono porque las llamadas a distancias salen caras.

Si lo se, no te preocupes.

Bueno hija un beso grande, cuídate mucho por favor, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero mucho papá, y a Touya.

Adiós cariño.

Adiós papá – y colgué.

¿Con quién hablabas? – me preguntó de repente Johanna sobresaltándome, no me había dado cuenta en que momento entró a la habitación.

¡Cielos! Me asustaste – le respondí.

Lo siento no fue mi intención.

Lo sé. Llamaba a mi casa para decirles que había llegado bien.

¿El japonés es muy distinto del chino verdad? Pensé que eran similares pero no entendí ni una palabra cuando te escuché.

Si son bastante diferentes.

Ya veo – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Esa chica era bastante extraña si me preguntan a mí. Es como si escondiera algo. Su mirada es siempre seria, como si estuviera muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Bueno tal vez sólo sea tímida y yo me estoy imaginando cosas.

¡Sakura! – escuché la voz de Ieran que me llamaba desde la sala – puedes venir por favor queremos hablar con ambas.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos reunidos sentados en los sillones. Los imité sentándome junto a Johanna en el sillón largo.

Queridas solamente quería informarles que hoy vendrán a cenar nuestras hijas que vienen a conocerlas.

Y talvez nuestro hijo Ieran – agregó Hien mirándola con una desaprobación sutil.

Si, es que con él nunca se sabe – le respondió ella con tono molesto – nunca se aparece cuando lo invitamos y no es capaz de avisar así que prefiero no contarlo.

Hien solamente soltó un suspiró serrando los ojos como analizando algo, luego los volvió a abrir dirigiéndonos unas sonrisa Yo le sonreí de vuelta y me pareció haber distinguido una mueca en la cara de Johanna.

Durante la tarde me quedé en la sala platicando con Hien. Él me corregía constantemente y se burlaba de mis errores al hablar chino, su constante buen humor era contagioso. Estuve muy entretenida en nuestra charla, aunque de vez en cuando mi mente se desviaba a la cena de esta noche. Por lo que yo sabía los Li tenía cinco hijos, cuatro mujeres y un hombre. Más allá de eso no poseía más información, y eso me ponía nerviosa, aunque no estoy muy segura del porque. Sólo esperaba que les agradara y que ellas me agradaran a mí.

Pero lo que me tenía más intrigada era del único hijo de ellos. La forma en la que hablaban de él, bueno principalmente Ieran, parecía bastante molesta. Qué clase de chico era él para que sus padres hablaran de ese modo. Bueno, si llegaba a presentarse en la cena de hoy pronto lo averiguaría.

--

Me cambié de ropa para la cena de esa noche, nada muy formal, pero más presentable que los shorts el la polera que traía puesta antes.

Me miré al espejo por última vez cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta principal.

Mi blusa de color esmeralda que me habían dicho combinaba con mis ojos y mi falda tableada negra justo por encima de las rodillas.

Te ves bien – me dijo Johanna entrando en la habitación, ella también se había cambiado de ropa, sólo que se había tardado la mitad de tiempo que yo. Aun culpo a Tomy por contagiarme su afición con la ropa. – Las hijas de Ieran y Hien están aquí.

Vamos – le dije saliendo del cuarto detrás de ella.

Al entrar en la sala me encontré con cuatro bellas mujeres sentadas sonriendo efusivamente en nuestra dirección. No habíamos alcanzado a dar otro paso cuando ya se habían puesto de pie rodeándonos. Todas empezaron a hablar muy fuerte al mismo tiempo y tan rápido que yo apenas si podía entender algunas palabras sueltas.

Ya niñas tranquilas que las agotan – la voz de Ieran se escuchó por sobre sus hijas fuerte e imponente pero sin ninguna pista de enojo.

¡Lo sentimos es que son tan lindas! – dijo una de ellas – Hola soy Fuutie.

Hola – respondí - mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

De Tomoeda Japón verdad – dijo otra de ellas - Yo soy Shiefa, es un gusto por fin conocerlas.

Si ella es Sakura – dijo otra mirándome a mí – tu debes ser Johanna Tress de Munich Alemania – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – Yo soy Fanren.

Encantada – fue la respuesta de Johanna.

Y yo – dijo la última de las hermanas – soy Feimei, la favorita de las cuatro.

Ya quisieras – se rió Fuutie.

Todos reímos en conjunto, incluso Johanna.

Estuvimos sentados un rato en la sala charlando. Nostras, Johanna y yo éramos el tema de conversación, como somos, lo que nos gusta hacer, como son nuestras vidas en nuestros hogares etc.

Después de eso pasamos a la mesa perfectamente bien puesta, cada cubierto en su lugar.

La conversación esta vez se centró en las hermanas Li.

Todas eran tan agradables y efusivas, al igual que su padre contagiaban toda su emoción al resto.

Veo que no me esperaron para empezar – de repente nos vimos interrumpidos por un chico que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Todos se voltearon, incluyéndome, y ¡guau que espectáculo!

El chico tenía el cabello color chocolate alborotado, unos ojos ámbar increíblemente profundos y desafiantes, una sonrisa burlona, pero muy tentadora. ¡Muy guapo!

De apariencia era el típico chico rudo. Un arito en la oreja y también pude notar un tatuaje que se asomaba por debajo de la manga de su polera. Pero había algo más, sólo que no podía distinguir que era exactamente.

Pensamos que no vendrías – dijo Ieran volviéndose hacia la mesa para seguir comiendo como si nada.

Quise sorprenderlos – dijo él.

Y lo hiciste hijo – suspiró Hien cansadamente – sólo toma un plato y siéntate de una vez.

Claro, muero de hambre – respondió haciendo lo dicho.

Una vez sentado y acomodado en la mesa Hien dijo:

Niñas, les presento a mi hijo menor, Syaoran.


End file.
